Yuichi et Hiromitsu
by Kazunours
Summary: Deux enfants inséparables devenus ados et des déconvenues pour l'un d'eux. Drabble inspiré de deux chansons de Dorothée que j'ai eu en tête toute la journée lol Pairing : Kitayama/Nakamaru


_Texte directement inspiré de la chanson "Nicolas et Marjolaine" de Dorothée, sortie en 1989 et de sa suite directe "Marjolaine et Nicolas", sortie en 1993, que j'ai eues dans la tête toute la journée au boulot. Les paroles des deux chansons sont en grandes parties contenues dedans._

 _J'ai volontairement effacé les deux années d'écart entre Kita et Maru pour les besoins du drabble._

On les voyait toujours ensemble. Jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année. Ils allaient à l'école, faisaient du foot, jouaient, mangeaient, bref faisaient tout ensemble, hiver comme été. Ils riaient des mêmes choses, pensaient de la même façon, bref, ils étaient presque siamois à force d'être semblables et d'ailleurs on disait même qu'ils se ressemblaient à cause de toutes ces similitudes. Et en plus de tout ça, les deux enfants étaient nés en septembre à peine dix ans auparavant.

Yuichi et Hiromitsu. Deux garçons qui n'avaient jamais dit "je t'aime" de leur vie, parce qu'ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Parce que c'était évident pour eux, évident pour les autres. Ils étaient eux, ils étaient tout. A deux.

Même pour les filouteries et les bêtises en tout genre, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, un regard suffisait. Et parfois, à l'école de leur village d'Okayama, au lieu d'écouter la leçon de maths et d'écrire les ennuyeux théorèmes inscrits au tableau, ils écrivaient des poèmes en bas des pages de leurs cahiers. Des poèmes qui avaient toujours l'autre comme sujet et à force, les fameux mots finirent par être écrits : je t'aime.

Pourtant un jour, on ne les vit plus ensemble. Malgré leur complicité et leurs sentiments, alors que des années paisibles avaient passé, Yuichi quitta le village et son compagnon de tous les instants pour aller étudier à la ville, la grande Osaka. N'ayant pas le même désir d'études, Hiromitsu resta, convaincu que son ami, son frère, son bien-aimé, reviendrait vite. Mais le temps passant, cet espoir s'amenuisa, d'autant qu'aucune nouvelle ne lui parvint, malgré ses assurances passées et un jour… le garçon apprit que celui qu'il aimait toujours si fort, si tendrement… s'était marié. Incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Hiromitsu pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, mais le mal était fait : son Yuichi appartenait désormais à un autre.

Cela faisait des mois maintenant, presque des années aux yeux d'Hiromitsu, que Yuichi était parti et il ne s'en consolait pas, car il ne l'avait jamais oublié et pensait sans cesse à lui. Et puis par un beau matin d'été, une lettre est arrivée et, avec l'instinct propre aux amoureux, Hiromitsu a deviné avant même de l'ouvrir, que son contenu allait changer sa vie devenue si triste et morne. Ce fut avec fébrilité qu'il ouvrit la missive, qui ne contenait que trois lignes :

"Hiro je pense à toi,

Même si je suis trop loin là-bas.

Hiro, ne m'oublie pas."

Et c'était signé "ton ami Yuichi"

Il avait donné signe de vie alors que le destinataire de la lettre n'en attendait plus et pensait toujours à lui. C'était tout ce qui importait à Hiromitsu, qui oubliait dans sa joie, le mari de son compagnon.

Mille fois, il a caressé la lettre de son Yuichi, pour être certain qu'elle existait et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais sous ses doigts, le papier semblait lui répéter doucement ce qu'il n'osait pas croire ni vraiment espérer de crainte d'être déçu, même si dans le secret de son cœur il souhaitait quand même que leur histoire puisse recommencer.

Et c'est en tremblant presque qu'un soir de juillet, qu'Hiromitsu alla attendre celui qu'il n'avait jamais pu ni voulu oublier. Quand le train est arrivé en provenance d'Osaka, ceux qui l'avaient accompagné en voiture, disent qu'il pleura de joie, mais ces larmes se tarirent dès que Yuichi apparut et l'enlaça en l'embrassant, lui avouant qu'il avait finalement divorcé car il n'aimait que lui.

"Hiro j'ai toujours pensé à toi. Et regarde aujourd'hui je suis là. Hiro, ne m'oublie jamais. Je suis toujours à toi et pour toujours".


End file.
